Quinn, Episode 1: Burger World
by WildDogJJ
Summary: Quinn and the Former Fashion Club start their senior year working at Burger World. What could go wrong? Quite a bit, actually. Based on Fan Art by SC.


Opening Montage

 **Music:** "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn

in

"Burger World"

written by WildDogJJ

Act I

Scene 1

 **Ext. Shot:** Morgendorffer House, evening.

 **Int. Shot:** Morgendorffer Kitchen.

We see Jake, Helen, and Quinn at the table having (surprise) microwave lasagna for dinner. Daria is not present as she is at Raft College in Boston. Jake reads a newspaper while Quinn tells an animated story about the first day of her senior year. Helen is struggling to feign interest.

 **Quinn:**...so I said "Oh, Sandee, I hope you don't think I'd do something like that to you on purpose." And then she just gave me that mean lizard-face of hers. I mean, like, how was I supposed to know that she'd take my joke about plaids seriously and show up in them on the first day of school?

 **Helen:** (faux sincerity) That's...um...nice sweetie. Isn't it, Jake?

Jake continues to read the paper.

 **Helen:** Jake?

Jake still doesn't respond. Helen gets annoyed.

 **Helen:** JAKE!?

 **Jake:** GAH!

He stands up and salutes.

 **Jake:** Sir, Cadet Morgendorffer reporting, sir.

Quinn and Helen both roll their eyes as Jake snaps out of his military school flashback. Jake sits back down, visibly embarrassed.

 **Jake:** Er...sorry...um...What's going on?

 **Helen:** (groan) Never mind.

Jake resumes reading his newspaper. Suddenly, his eyes brighten and he smiles.

 **Jake:** Hey, a new Burger World is opening right here in Lawndale! I miss that place.

Quinn scrunches her face in disdain.

 **Quinn:** Dah-ad, that's where those two...(shudder)...things worked back in Highland.

 **Jake:** (Whiny) But, I loved their burgers.

At this point Helen gets an idea.

 **Helen:** You know, Quinn, with the Fashion Club disbanded it might be nice if you got an after-school job. Why don't you apply there?

 **Quinn:** Muh-om, greasy fat...EWWWWW!

Helen grins slyly. She'd anticipated this reaction.

 **Helen:** Well, I could use some help at the office. Or...you could spend afternoons helping your father with his clients.

Quinn's jaw drops. She is horrified by either prospect.

Scene 2

 **Ext. Shot:** Lawndale High, morning.

 **Music:** "Independent Woman" by Destiny's Child

 **Int. Shot:** Hallway by some lockers.

Quinn, Sandi, Stacy and Tiffany are walking to class and talking. While there is no more Fashion Club the four of them still hang out together.

 **Quinn:** So now I'm, like, being forced to get a job at Burger World.

 **Tiffany:** Burgers...faaat...ewwww.

 **Stacy:** Oh, Quinn, I'm so sorry.

 **Sandi:** You should talk. My mother is angry about all of my charges on her platinum card. She said if I don't get a job I'm grounded until I graduate. To make matters worse, she won't let me apply at Cashmans.

 **Quinn:** I know, why not apply at Burger World with me? It'd be nice to have a friend there.

 **Sandi:** Quinn, are you suggesting that I, Sandi Griffin, former President of the Fashion Club and one of the most popular girls at Lawndale High demean myself by working in some icky burger joint. That is sooo unbecoming a young woman of my standing.

 **Quinn:** Oh, no, Sandi. I just thought that it would be nice to have a friend right there beside me. After all, your help is always appreciated. Besides, I had that job at Governors Park last spring. It can't be all that different.

 **Stacy:** You know, Quinn, maybe I'll apply too. My dad thinks a job would boost my self-confidence.

 **Tiffany:** Hmmm...maybe...I'll...apply...tooooo.

Sandi glares menacingly at Quinn, then looks resigned.

 **Sandi:** (sigh) I might as well. So it's settled, we're working at Burger World.

 **Quinn:** Thanks, guys. You're the best.

Scene 3

 **Ext. Shot:** Burger World, afternoon.

 **Int. Shot:** Back room.

All four girls are in Burger World uniforms. The manager is a slightly overweight balding man with gray hair and glasses who is holding a clipboard. All the girls have been hired and it's their orientation.

 **Manager:** As members of the Burger World family, it is your mission to provide what we call FFW service: Fast, Friendly, and Wholesome. Now...

 **Tiffany:** Isn't...wholsome...spellllleeed...with...aan...H?

The manager has an "Is this girl for real?" look on his fact.

 **Manager:** Miss...(looks at clipboard)...Blum-Deckler, why don't we start you off in the kitchen.

 **Tiffany:** Oookaayy.

Face shot of Quinn, who looks bored.

 **Quinn:** (thought VO) _Well, better than hearing mom yell at her assistant or Dad rant about his father and military school._

Face shot of Sandi, who looks annoyed.

 **Sandi:** (thought VO) _These uniforms are so not done. I can't believe I'm listening to this unfashionable loser._

Face shot of Stacy, who has a bright-eyed smile.

 **Stacy:** (thought VO) _Oh, wow! This is so cool, and our manager is so nice!_

Face shot of Tiffany, who looks vacant. The camera lingers on her longer to show that there is not a single thought in her head.

 **Tiffany:** (out loud) The...cabinets...are...soooo...shiinnyy.

The other three girls look embarrassed.

 **Manager:** Alright, then...here are your posts. Quinn Morgendorffer-inside counter, Stacy Rowe-drive-thru window, Tiffany Blum-Deckler-kitchen, Sandi Griffin-assistant manager.

Sandi smirks when she hears this.

 **Sandi:** So, like, I'm in charge?

The manager grins wickedly.

 **Manager:** Sort of.

Scene 4

 **Music:** "Oops...I did it again" by Britney Spears.

We start with a panoramic view of the Burger World interior. Quinn is at the counter. Stacy is at the drive-thru window. Sandi is sweeping the floor and looks pissed. Tiffany is in the kitchen using the metal cabinet as a mirror while she applys her makeup.

 **Sandi:** In charge my ass. I'm, like, a glorified janitor or whatever.

Just then a light blinks in front of Stacy. Stacy presses a button on the counter and speaks into her headset.

 **Stacy:** Welcome to Burger World. May I take your order?

Stacy listens intently.

 **Stacy:** $5.99 at the window. Thank you. (She shuts off her headset) Tiffany, one mege-size Big 'n' Juicy combo.

Tiffany continues to apply makeup as if she heard nothing. Next we see Quinn's three biggest fans, Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie enter the restaurant.

 **Joey:** Jeffy, why'd you drag us here?

 **Jamie:** Yeah, don't we usually hang out at Pizza King.

 **Jeffy:** Haven't you guys heard? Quinn works here.

Just then they spot Quinn behind the counter.

 **Joey:** Dude, there she is.

They approach the counter like moths to a flame.

 **Joey:** Wow, Quinn! You look good.

 **Jeffy:** Yeah! You make a uniform look hot.

 **Jamie:** You make this place so cool, Quinn.

Quinn smiles brightly, loving the compliments and attention.

 **Quinn:** Awww, thanks you guys. You're the best.

Sandi glares menacingly at Quinn out of jealousy.

 **Jeffy:** I'll have two combos...make it three...I'll pay a 15% tip for each.

 **Joey:** Four combos for me, I'll pay a 20...no, 30% tip. You deserve it, Quinn.

 **Jamie:** Five for me, I'll pay a 50% tip. I like you more than he does, Quinn.

 **Joey:** DO NOT!

 **Jamie:** DO TOO!

 **Jeffy:** I CARE MORE ABOUT HER!

 **Joey and Jamie:** DO NOT!

 **Quinn:** (thought VO) _My loving fans...mental age: five._

The three J's start to beat each other up.

 **Quinn:** (thought VO) _Make that three and a half._

A loud honk comes from the drive-thru window. Close-up shows that the driver of the car is Mr. DeMartino.

 **Mr. DeMartino:** If it's not too much TROUBLE, I'd like my food SOMETIME THIS YEAR!

Stacy looks irritated by Tiffany.

 **Stacy:** Tiffany, where's that order?

Tiffany stops applying makeup and looks at Stacy.

 **Tiffany:** Whaaat?

 **Mr. DeMartino:** It would APPEAR that you girls treat this JOB the same way that you treat CLASS. Why is everyone I deal with a LAZY,IDIOTIC, CRETIN? Must I always be cursed with BRAIN-DEAD, IMBICILIC, STUPID...PARASITES? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Stacy starts crying, Sandi stares daggers at Quinn and Tiffany gazes vacantly at her reflection. Quinn rolls her eyes.

End Act I.

Act II

Scene 1

 **Ext. Shot:** Morgendorffer house, evening.

 **Int. Shot:** Morgendorffer kitchen.

Jake, Helen, and Quinn have just finished dinner and Quinn is talking about her first day on the job.

 **Quinn:**...but after Stacy calmed down and I got the boys to stop fighting, it went well. Especially my tips.

 **Helen:** But Quinn, fast food servers don't get tips.

 **Quinn:** Guys make an exception in my case.

 **Helen:** You know, Quinn, it's very ignorant to use your looks in such a manner. You're more than a pretty face. Besides, you work at Burger World, not Juggins.

 **Quinn:** But Muh-om, that's what brings male customers back. By flirting I distract them from the poor service. I see your point and, yes, I know it's kind of sexist, but it's necessary under the circumstances. Sandi just complains, Tiffany won't lift a finger, and Stacy gets too emotional when things go wrong. I'm whats keeping customers from being driven away.

Helen immediately sees Quinn's point.

 **Helen:** I see your point, but it shouldn't all be on your shoulders and maybe you should...

At that moment, Helen's cell phone rings. She answers immediately.

 **Helen:** Hello, Helen Morgendorffer...Oh, hi Eric...WHAT!?...I thought that case was settled...I have the briefs in my study...Of course I can go over them right now.

With that, Helen leaves the room and continues to chat with her boss. Jake finally joins the conversation.

 **Jake:** What's going on?

Quinn just rolls her eyes and leaves.

 **Quinn:** (thought VO) _Mom's busy, Dad's clueless, and Daria's in Boston. That leaves me with only one place to turn._

Scene 2

 **Ext. Shot:** Lane House, afternoon.

Quinn is walking up to the Lanes front door. She rings the doorbell and is greeted by Trent.

 **Trent:** Oh, hey, Daria's sister.

 **Quinn:** You do realise that my names Quinn, don't you?

 **Trent:** Yeah, whatever.

Quinn's expression turns serious.

 **Quinn:** Is Jane here?

Trent eyes Quinn suspiciously.

 **Trent:** Um, why do you wanna talk to Jane?

 **Quinn:** I have a problem and really need her advice. Please?

Trent ponders this for a moment. The pleading look on Quinn's face makes him think that letting her in is the right thing to do.

 **Trent:** Follow me.

Quinn follows him into the house. Next, we see a TV screen with a beautiful woman on a stage. She is wearing an evening gown that appears to be made of human brains.

 **TV Announcer:** It's the latest fad: evening gowns made of gray matter. The Brains and the Beauty, next on Sick, Sad World.

We now see Jane sitting on her bed.

 **Quinn:** Ewwwwwww!

Jane looks up and sees both Quinn and Trent standing in the doorway.

 **Jane:** Quinn!? (her eyes narrow) What are you doing here?

 **Quinn:** Can I talk to you?

 **Jane:** You want to talk to me!? Is this a joke or a hallucination?

 **Trent:** She said she needed your advice about something.

 **Jane:** Now I know I'm hallucinating, damn paint fumes. Might as well play along. Come on in, figment of my imagination that looks like Quinn.

Quinn enters while Trent gets bored and leaves. Quinn sits down where Daria usually sits.

 **Jane:** Out with it, Princess.

 **Quinn:** Well, I'm working after school at Burger World with the rest of my friends and...

 **Jane:** You mean the former Fashion Nazis.

 **Quinn:** (looks sheepish) Well,uh...yeah. Anyway, I'm the only one doing any actual work. Sandi complains, Stacy cries, and Tiffany is just so...well...Tiffany. So, since Daria's not here and you're just as smart as she is I...

 **Jane:** Came to me for sage-like advice.

 **Quinn:** Well, yeah.

Jane thinks this over for a moment.

 **Jane:** Aw, hell, beats the monotony of my temporarily Daria-less existence.

Quinn appears a little saddened by Jane's choice of words. Jane seems to notice but doesn't mention it.

 **Jane:** Someone needs to take charge of the situation. Since Sandi is the Assistant Manager, work out a plan with her and let it seem like her idea. She saves face and the problem is solved. Or, just enjoy the resulting carnage, like I would.

Quinn stifles a giggle, which Jane definetly notices.

 **Quinn:** Jane, that's a great idea!

 **Jane:** Glad to be of service.

Quinn gets up to leave, but suddenly has an idea.

 **Quinn:** Um, Jane. I'm friends with this college girl. Her names Lindy and I think you two would get along pretty well. If you want, maybe the three of us could hang out sometime.

Jane has a look of pure disbelief on her face.

 **Jane:** Why would I voluntarily associate with the shallow people?

Quinn has a look on her face like that of a caged animal or a puppet that wants to cut its strings.

 **Quinn:** She's not like my other friends. That's why I hang out with her. She's really cool and she's into art. That's why I suggested we hang out. You two would hit it off and I'd be able to have intelligent conversations for a change.

Jane thinks it over fro a moment and shrugs.

 **Jane:** Hell, might as well, but no makeovers.

 **Quinn:** Deal.

Quinn gets up to leave. At the door, she stops and turns around. Her expression is serious and a little sad.

 **Quinn:** Jane, I'm sorry.

 **Jane:** For?

 **Quinn:** All the times I made you and Daria miserable.

Quinn exits before Jane can say anything.

 **Jane:** (thought VO) _So, she finally grew up._

Scene 3

 **Music:** "Survivor" by Destiny's Child

 **Ext. Shot:** Griffin House, afternoon.

 **Int. Shot:** Sandi's room.

Quinn and Sandi are sitting cross-legged on the floor. Sandi looks cross, as usual.

 **Sandi:** So, you want me to hide in the kitchen, is that it? Trying to hog the spotlight?

 **Quinn:** Oh, no, Sandi. It's just that, well, you know how unfocused Tiffany can get. You've always been the one to keep her on track. If you keep her on track now, then the drive-thru customers won't make Stacy sry and I won't have to flirt and tease like some Juggins waitress to keep the customers happy.

 **Sandi:** And. like, why should I care? This is all your fault anyway.

 **Quinn:** How's any of this my fault?

 **Sandi:** All of us working at Burger World was your idea.

Quinn gets angry at this point.

 **Quinn:** Hey, it was just a suggestion. I didn't twist anyone's arw. You all could've said no.

 **Sandi:** If we still had the Fashion Club, then...

 **Quinn:** Sandi, there is no more Fashion Club. We are just friends now.

Sandi's eyes narrow and she looks like she wants to rip Quinn a new one.

 **Sandi:** (bitter tone) Whatever.

Quinn looks dismayed until she sees Sandi's triumphant grin. Then she becomes determined.

 **Quinn:** Sandi, if we get fired, then how are you going to pay off the credit card?

Sandi looks angry, then resigned.

 **Sandi:** (thought VO) _Dammit!_ (out loud) Very well, but if anyone asks it was my idea.

Quinn is satisfied.

Scene 4

 **Music:** "Get This Party Started" by Pink.

 **Int. Shot:** Burger World.

We see a montage of Sandi keeping Tiffany focused in the kitchen, Stacy having an easy time at the drive thru, Quinn doing her job. As the montage continues they all revert back to their old ways. Sandi is too busy being jealous of Quinn to help Tiffany. Tiffany starts to once again slack off. Stacy gets so nervous she can't help messing up. Final shot is Quinn looking worried.

 **Quinn:** (thought VO) _God help us._

End Act II

Act III

Scene 1

 **Music:** "Kryptonite" by Three Doors Down

 **Ext. Shot:** Burger World, evening.

We see a silver SUV pull into the drive-thru. Close up reveals the driver to be the morbidly obese Mrs. Johansson.

 **Int. Shot:** Burger World.

We see that Quinn has a long line of male customers. Sandi stares daggers at Quinn while Tiffany has just finished an order.

 **Tiffany:** Uh...Sandi?

She notices that Sandi is too busy being jealous of Quinn to acknowledge her and shrugs.

 **Tiffany:** Ohh...weellll.

Tiffany leaves the grill to touch up her makeup. As she does this, she causes a burger wrapper to fall on the grill. We see it start to catch fire along with a now way overcooked beef patty.

Scene 2

 **Ext. Shot:** Burger World drive-thru.

Mrs. Johansson is in her SUV. She is breathing very heavily.

 **Stacy:** (intercom VO) Welcome to Burger World. May I take your order?

 **Mrs. Johansson:** _huff..._ Let's see... _puff..._ I'll have... _puff...wheeze...hack..._

 **Stacy:** Ma'am, are you okay?

 **Mrs. Johansson:** _huff...puff..._ Damn overworked heart and _...hack...cough-cough..._ lungs.

Split screen shows a profusely sweating Mrs. Johansson on one side and a concerned Stacy on the other.

 **Stacy:** Um...Look, are you sure it's alright for you to eat fast food?

 **Mrs. Johansson:** What my doctor don't know... _cough-cough...wheeze..._ won't... _hack-cough..._ hurt him.

Stacy is now very worried.

 **Stacy:** Are you sure?

 **Mrs. Johansson:** Gimmie food, dammit!

 **Stacy:** Eep!

Scene 3

 **Int. Shot:** Burger World

Stacy is still at the window, Quinn is still flirting with customers, Sandi is growing more jealous of Quinn by the minute, Tiffany is still applying makeup. No one has noticed the rapidly spreading fire in the kitchen.

 **Stacy:** Tiffany, three triple-deck bacon cheeseburger combos, all mega sized.

Tiffany continues to work on her makeup as if she haden't heard a word.

 **Tiffany:** Uh-huh.

Meanwhile, Quinn flirts with a customer whom Season 1 Daria fans recognize as the guy Quinn sold phone cards to in "Cafe Disaffecto".

 **Guy:** Quinn, remember me?

 **Quinn:** Um...have we met?

 **Guy:** You sold me phone cards three years ago.

Quinn doesn't remember him, but pretends to suddenly recognize him and smiles sweetly.

 **Quinn:** Oh, hi. How have you been? It's been such a long time.

The guy smiles and blushes slightly. Sandi starts to get really pissed. Still, nobody has noticed the kitchen fire.

Scene 4

 **Int. Shot:** Burger World take-out window.

Mrs. Johansson has just paid and recieved her change from Stacy. Stacy goes to fill the drinks. When the first cup is full of Ultra Cola Stacy pulls the cup away, but the soda fountain continues to pour and Stacy can't get it to stop. She starts to freak out.

 **Stacy:** Oh. NO!

She keeps putting cups in to catch the running soda and is quickly overwhelmed. Mrs. Johansson starts to lose her patience.

 **Mrs. Johansson:** Where's my food, dammit?!

 **Stacy:** OH, GOD! OH, GOD! OH, GOD! OH, GOD! OH, GOD!

 **Mrs. Johansson:** I NEED BACON BURGERS, GODDAMMIT! (she notices a fresh box of fries on the counter) OH, yeah!

She reaches into the window and steals a very big handful of fries. Her breathing becomes very labored.

 **Mrs. Johansson:** MMMMM...yeah... _hack...hack...wheeze...wheeze..._ oh...damn...not...the... _cough...huff...puff..._ chest... _hack..._ very...tight...can't... _huff...puff..._ feel...arm...

As she passes out her SUV rolls forward until it hits and crushes a yellow convertable that Season 1 Daria fans would recognize as Sandi's car. Meanwhile, in the kitchen Tiffany wipes her forehead.

 **Tiffany:** Sweat, ewww.

She then looks up and sees that most of the kitchen is now a raging inferno.

 **Tiffany:** Uh, oh!

She looks over the service window and tries to get everyones attention.

 **Quinn:** So, guy, I'll give you my number if you give me a tip.

 **Guy:** Sure!

Sandi can't take anymore.

 **Sandi:** Gee, Quinn, why not do a striptease and lapdance while you're at it.

Quinn gets angry.

 **Quinn:** Excuse me, but maybe you could do more than make faces at me.

 **Sandi:** Are you implying that I'm lazy?

 **Quinn:** (mocking tone) Oh, no Sandi. I'm not implying that you're lazy. I'm flat out saying it.

 **Sandi:** Well, if you're so hard working, maybe YOU should be the assistant manager.

Meanwhile, at the soda fountain.

 **Stacy:** (hyperventilating) OH, NO! OH, NO! OH, NO! OH, NO!

At the kiosk seperating the kitchen from the front the restaurant, Tiffany tries to get everyone's attention. From her POV we see Quinn and Sandi in each others faces, both of them looking ready to kill.

 **Tiffany:** Ummm...guys.

 **Quinn and Sandi:** WHAT!?

Tiffany looks very calm despite being surrounded by an out-of-control fire.

 **Tiffany:** I...thinnk...there's...a...fire...in...heere.

Sandi and Quinn both look and their eyes go wide with shock. Meanwhile, Stacy sniffs the air.

 **Stacy:** Why am I smelling smoke in here?

She looks over and sees the massive fire.

 **Stacy:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD! TIFFANY!

 **Quinn:** OHMYGOD! TIFFANY, GET OUTTA THERE, NOW!

Tiffany stares blankly.

 **Tiffany:** Whaaaatt?

 **Sandi:** TIFFANY, MOVE IT!

Without waiting for a response, Sandi and Quinn both reach over the kiosk and pull Tiffany out of the kitchen. Stacy gets on the intercom.

 **Stacy:** FIRE! EVERYONE GET OUT AND GET TO SAFETY! NOW!

Everyone screams and runs for the exits.

Scene 5

 **Ext. Shot:** Burger World parking lot, night.

The whole inside of the restaurant is now ablaze. Everyone is safely outside and away. Quinn is on her cellphone, having called 911.

 **Quinn:** One minute, got it.

She hangs up.

 **Tiffany:** I...thinnk...I...left...my...hairspray...in...there. Is...thaat...baad?

At that moment we hear a deafining boom as the whole restaurant explodes. A massive fireball lights up the night and races skyward. Sandi, Quinn, and Stacy all gasp in horror.

 **Tiffany:** Wooowww...sooo...pretty!

The other girls stare daggers at her. Tiffany smiles, oblivious to the severity of the situation.

Scene 6

 **Ext. Shot:** Lawndale High, daytime.

 **Music:** "What We Gonna Do About Us" by Dream.

 **Int. Shot:** Lawndal High hallway.

The four girls are walking to class and talking.

 **Sandi:** So, I finally convinced my mother to let me work at Cashmans after all.

 **Stacy:** That's so cool, Sandi.

 **Sandi:** Oh, and Quinn. Sorry about being so bitchy earlier.

Quinn is shocked as she's never known Sandi to be apologetic about anything.

 **Quinn:** You...you're sorry. But...well...see...I've never known you to apologize for anything.

 **Sandi:** God, Quinn, you make it sound like I'm a cold-hearted bitch or something.

She sees the "Well, actually" look on her friends faces.

 **Sandi:** Look, Quinn, life's too short to waste on trivial misunderstandings.

Quinn accepts that this is the most that she will get out of Sandi and smiles.

 **Quinn:** In that case, apology accepted.

 **Sandi:** Thanks. (thought VO) _Bitch!_

 **Quinn:** By the way, Tiffany, you owe me. My mom had to call in a lot of favors to get you out of a reckless endangerment charge. Also, I'm out of a job now.

Tiffany shows no reaction, as if she had not heard a word. Quinn looks deflated.

 **Quinn:** Never mind.

Scene 7

 **Ext. Shot:** Morgendorffer House, nighttime.

 **Int. Shot:** Upstairs hallway

 **Music:** "Yellow Taxi" by Counting Crows

Quinn emerges from the upstairs bathroom in her pajamas. Instead of going straight to her room she opens another door and looks inside. We now see that it is Daria's room. The padded walls and furniture are still there, but all of Daria's personal belongings are gone. We now see Quinn with a sad look on her face as we hear the chorus: "Don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you've got 'till it's gone"

 **Quinn:** (thoughtVO) _It's so unfair, we were starting to actually get along. Wish you were here, Sis._

Quinn leaves while the camera lingers a moment on Daria's room.

End Credits.

Thanks to everyone on PPMB for their advice and encouragement.

This story was inspired by a fan art piece by SC.

Next Time

Lindy and Jane hit it off and Jane rapidly warms up to Quinn. Stacy joins the school newspaper but is afraid to tell anyone. Quinn, unfortunately, is roped into an impossible task.


End file.
